


The Present

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Sex Is Fun, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Rajan gets Wolfgang ready for Kala's arrival and they both enjoy him together. Just a slightly kinky one-shot for fun.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Present

Wolfgang smiled. No one, not even him or Kala, would have guessed that mild-mannered Rajan was capable of such in-control domination. Of course, he was still polite with it.

His dark eyes raked over Wolfgang and he smiled, pleased with what he saw. A tingle went through Wolfgang’s body at the approval as he stood, his hands behind his back, waiting to be told what to do.

Kala wasn’t there yet but she was on her way. He could feel her excitement, her eagerness to unwrap the present Rajan was preparing for her.

‘Please take your clothes off,’ Rajan said. His voice was soft and gentle but left no room for disobedience.

Wolfgang slowly began to undress. He let his t-shirt fall onto the floor but Rajan gave him a look and he quickly retrieved it and folded it neatly on the nearby chair.

Rajan just smiled, standing and watching as Wolfgang undressed. Once he was naked, he stood and waited for more instructions. As he waited, he looked over Rajan. His lover was dressed all in black, plain black trousers and a black button-up shirt. He looked handsome, sexy and in-control.

He took a step towards Wolfgang, then leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his collar bone. His breath was hot on his skin and the _oh so gentle_ touch of his lips made a shiver of arousal go through Wolfgang.

‘Is Kala watching? Is she going to see me getting you all ready for her? For us?’

Wolfgang swallowed, glancing over to where Kala was visiting, watching. A dark blush was on her cheeks and she licked her lips as her gaze raked over him.

He looked back at Rajan, with a slight smile. ‘Yes, Sir, she’s watching.’

Rajan smiled slowly. ‘Good, because this is going to be worth watching.’ He trailed a finger down Wolfgang’s chest, down over his stomach, then pulled away just before he reached his already half-hard cock.

‘Tease,’ murmured Wolfgang.

Rajan grinned. ‘Just you wait, my love.’ He considered Wolfgang for a moment, before the next order came. ‘Put your hands behind your back.’

Wolfgang did so and Rajan turned away. He walked across to the bedside drawer, got something out of it and put it in his pocket. Wolfgang wanted to turn to watch but he knew he wasn’t allowed. He was to do nothing without Rajan’s instructions.

He loved this, loved being completely in the control of this man he loved and trusted, who he knew would make him feel good. Rajan returned to him, meeting his gaze for a moment. Then he cupped the back of his head and pounced on him, kissing him hard and fast. Wolfgang whimpered into the kiss, aching to hold onto Rajan but obediently keeping his hands behind his back. His cock was hard, pressing eagerly against Rajan’s trousers. He could feel Kala’s arousal too, as she watched them. He wondered when she was going to get there and what Rajan was going to do in the meantime.

Rajan’s hand moved from the back of his head, even as he continued to kiss him hard, claiming his mouth with hot passion. His fingers trailed down Wolfgang’s spine, making his entire body tingle with need.

He reached his hands, settled at the base of his spine. Rajan laced his fingers through Wolfgang’s and gripped his hand for a moment, a reassuring gesture, one that told him he was safe. Wolfgang didn’t need the gesture but he appreciated it all the same. He gripped back, then Rajan let go. He broke the kiss and his free hand wrapped around him, holding him against him. Wolfgang pressed his face to his lover’s warm neck.

He let go of his hand and caressed his buttocks, a touch so gentle it almost tickled. Then he pulled back and gave Wolfgang’s bottom a firm smack. Wolfgang moaned into his lover’s neck, as the heat of the smack spread across his cheeks. More smacks followed, until Wolfgang was moaning and writhing against him.

‘Good,’ murmured Rajan, beginning the caress again. ‘You took that so well, Wolfie. Well done.’

Warmth spread through Wolfgang’s body at the soft praise. He was pleasing his lover. That was the best feeling in the world.

But then Rajan was pulling away and Wolfgang whimpered with loss. Rajan grinned, knowing exactly why he was making that noise.

‘Lie down on the bed, please,’ he ordered, still in that soft voice.

Wolfgang did as he was told, still feeling the heat in his ass. He lay on his back in the middle of the large bed and waited, his hands neatly by his sides. His cock stood up straight, eager for attention that Wolfgang guessed wouldn’t be forthcoming for a while.

He glanced over at Kala. She was on the train and trying hard to control the outward signs of her arousal but Wolfgang could see it in the subtle blush on her face and the way she sat with her legs tightly together. She was already eager to get there but they both knew that Rajan would have timed this perfectly.

Rajan picked up the soft rope waiting on the bedside table. ‘Hands above your head, please.’

Wolfgang raised his hands and Rajan started to tie the rope around his wrists. Wolfgang watched his face, loving the little frown that settled on his brow as he focused on the knots. He’d studied the knots and practised them many times before he would even think of using them on a real person. The rope was soft on his skin but the knot impossible to get free from on his own.

Once his wrists were secure, he lifted his arms into place and tied them to the metal headboard. Wolfgang was captured, laid out naked and eager for his lovers and absolutely delighted to be.

Rajan grinned at him, leaning close to him and kissing his neck again. ‘Kala’s loving this, isn’t she? Watching you getting so hard and eager for us.’

Kala was close to him now, her fingers light on his chest. ‘You’re beautiful like this,’ she murmured and pleasure spread through him. ‘I can’t wait to be with you.’

‘She really wants to be here,’ said Wolfgang.

Rajan smiled. ‘We’ll be ready for you soon, Kala.’ He stood back and Wolfgang watched his hand go into his pocket and brought out something metal. He reached for him and Wolfgang realised he was holding a pair of nipple clamps attached to each other by a light chain. Wolfgang squirmed in anticipation, his cock twitching as he remembered how good they felt from last time.

Rajan was grinning at his reaction, reading his body language perfectly. He didn’t say anything, just leaned in close and carefully attached the clamps to Wolfgang’s nipples. Wolfgang whimpered, fighting not to squirm as the sensitive nubs throbbed. His lover kissed him tenderly on the mouth.

‘Feels good, huh?’ Rajan asked, against his cheek.

‘So good,’ Wolfgang whimpered.

Rajan chuckled softly and pulled away. He reached for the bedside table again and lifted up a stretchy black headband. Wolfgang’s belly jumped in anticipation as he realised what Rajan was going to do. Rajan met his gaze with a smile.

‘This will help you feel it all the more intensely, won’t it? She’ll be home soon and then it’s going to happen.’

Wolfgang let out a soft moan. He didn’t know exactly what they were going to do but whatever it was, he was ready and eager for it.

He took one last look into Rajan’s warm brown eyes before the blindfold was put in place over his eyes, clinging to his head and cutting off his vision. Immediately he could feel Kala’s presence more intensely and feel her soft touches across his chest. Rajan kissed his mouth, hot and hard, then he was lying down beside him.

He shifted him onto his side and Wolfgang could feel his clothed erection pressing against his buttocks. He pushed back eagerly into his lover.

‘Want you,’ he gasped.

Rajan chuckled and kissed his shoulder. ‘Patience, my love.’

Wolfgang groaned. How was he so damn calm?

Rajan laughed again. ‘I love it when you’re impatient.’ He laid his hand on Wolfgang’s thigh, stroked it for a moment, then pushed gently, urging him half onto his front with his leg pushed up to give him access.

Wolfgang’s heart was hammering and he could feel Kala with him, her hands trailing across his chest and her mouth tantalisingly close to his. He could feel her but not as intensely as he wanted because she wasn’t there yet. She was only visiting. But her arousal was mixing with his and he could feel how eager he was to reach them.

He tugged impatiently on his binding, eager to be touched. He heard Rajan’s chuckle, then felt his gentle fingers, slick with lube push in between his buttocks and inside him. Wolfgang pushed eagerly back into the welcome intrusion and Rajan kissed his shoulder. ‘Maybe I should tie you up tighter,’ he mused.

Wolfgang grinned. ‘You haven’t ordered me to stay still.’

Rajan’s breath was hot on his neck. ‘Maybe I like it when you wriggle.’

Wolfgang smirked but then moaned as Rajan worked his fingers inside him. He was desperate for more, desperate for Rajan to touch him more, desperate to feel Kala for real. He was ready. He was more than ready.

Rajan pulled back, moving Wolfgang onto his back. He removed the clamps, leaving his nipples throbbing and deliciously sensitive.

‘Wait right there,’ he murmured.

He stepped away and Wolfgang whimpered at the loss. Then he quietened and listened. He heard a door open somewhere and then low voices, too low for him to hear. He resisted the urge to visit Kala. He didn’t want to spoil the game.

Then he felt Kala, so close he could feel her warmth and he knew she was really there. He wanted to reach for her, but his hands were still bound. He visited, just to see her. She had already stripped down to her lacy black underwear and was gazing at him like he was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. He felt himself flush with pleasure.

She kissed him and he could feel her body against his. He could feel her arousal, matching his own. He wanted her. Fuck, he wanted her so much.

‘Tell him what you want,’ said Rajan.

Kala giggled and Wolfgang grinned; she wasn’t a natural dominant. Rajan laughed softly. ‘All right,’ he said. ‘Then show him.’

There was a moment’s pause, then, at last, Wolfgang felt Kala’s elegant fingers wrapping around his cock. She moved her hand up and down, agonisingly slowly, then her touch was gone. But she was only absent for a moment. The next thing he knew, she was straddling him. Her hands caressed his chest, reaching up to play lightly with his sensitive nipples. He whimpered and tugged at the rope, desperate to touch her. The longing was driving him mad and heightening his arousal all at the same time.

She lifted up, then he heard her breathing hard as she lowered herself carefully onto his cock. He moaned as her wet heat enfolded his cock. Her hands were on him again, teasing and caressing him. He could feel her enjoyment every time he let out a sigh or moan of pleasure.

He could feel Rajan watching them and then, he was there too. His hands were gentle but firm on Wolfgang’s thighs as he pushed his legs apart and settled in behind Kala. Was he really going to? Fuck, yes, he was doing it. Wolfgang gasped as he felt the blunt end of Rajan’s cock edging as his ass. Then he was sliding inside and they were one.

Wolfgang focused on what he could feel. Kala’s hands rested on his belly and Rajan’s hand was on his thigh. Some part of him knew that Rajan was holding Kala by the waist but he couldn’t focus on that. His own pleasure was so great, he couldn’t think of anything else. The pressure of being filled at the same time as his cock was buried in Kala’s heat was almost too much and they hadn’t started moving yet.

Then they did and he was lost. There was nothing but the sensations of them, his lovers, both fucking him together. Their touch was hot on his skin and he could hear their breathing coming hot and heavy around him. He could feel Rajan through Kala as well and all three were one. There was nothing better than this.

Kala leaned forward, seeking more contact as her orgasm began to build. She kissed him and his whole body started to tingle. He didn’t know whose orgasm he was feeling until he started to spurt hot inside her and he realised it was both of theirs. Rajan groaned as he clenched around him and Wolfgang thrust up into them both, completely unable to control himself anymore.

Kala collapsed against him, cupping the back of his head with both hands and pulling him into a deep kiss. He devoured her hungrily, pushing into her as much as he could and longing to wrap his arms around her.

She pushed the blindfold up off his head and he got his first sight of her, naked and glowing in the aftermath of her orgasm. She pulled him to her again, urging him into another kiss, this one deep and slow.

Rajan was doing the clean up but Wolfgang wanted him with them now. He broke the kiss with Kala to seek out Rajan.

‘Raj,’ he whimpered, when he couldn’t see him.

Rajan popped back into view with a grin. ‘Impatient,’ he chided, gently.

‘Want you too,’ Wolfgang murmured, not able to form more words than that.

‘I’ll be there in a moment,’ said Rajan.

Then he was there, sliding into place behind Wolfgang and caressing his hip. Wolfgang sank into the embrace of his lovers, completely happy to be right where he belonged.

Rajan reached up and untied his hands with one deft movement and, finally, he could reach for them. He pulled Kala into his arms and reached back to find Rajan’s hand and hold it tightly against his waist.

They lay there quietly for a little while, just enjoying the sensations of skin against skin. Kala and Rajan both caressed him all over, all love and tenderness. This was the best bit, Wolfgang thought. Just being together in their post-coital glow, enjoying the present moment together.

‘So, did you enjoy your present?’ Rajan asked Kala.

Wolfgang laughed. ‘Is that what I am?’

‘Uh huh,’ said Rajan, nuzzling against him.

‘We both loved it,’ said Kala, smiling broadly. Then she blushed. ‘Though I’m not that good at being masterful.’

Wolfgang raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. ‘You’re perfect,’ he said, with complete sincerity.

Her blush deepened but she smiled and her eyes shone.


End file.
